<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Didn't Kill You, The Fire Did by Where_TF_Am_I</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530641">I Didn't Kill You, The Fire Did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_TF_Am_I/pseuds/Where_TF_Am_I'>Where_TF_Am_I</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Fire, How Do I Tag, Minecraft, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_TF_Am_I/pseuds/Where_TF_Am_I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil story I made while chillin in class. This is not a part of any fandom, I just made it for fun. Just an experiment on writing. Angsty toim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Didn't Kill You, The Fire Did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud ringing was the first thing he heard. He let out a loud groan, shifting his body around. He carefully sat up, opening his eyes. All he saw were the red flames that he hated with a passion. He went from being drowsy and tired to alert and panicked within a second. He attempted to stand up, tripping over his feet as he did so.</p>
<p>"CHESTER!", was the first thing he yelled.</p>
<p>Chester...chester...where was Chester?! He was right with him before...</p>
<p>A sharp pain on the side of his head made him yelp and grip the spot. </p>
<p>What had happened? He was just walking through the small town he called home with his friend. Friend... that's what they were, weren't they? </p>
<p>His brain was scrambled, the ringing in his ears had started to die down. He started to look around, eyes widening as he saw someone. Chester. Chester was alive!</p>
<p>"CHESTER!"</p>
<p>He ran over to his friend, hugging him tightly. </p>
<p>"Oh god Chester you're okay! I was so worried!"</p>
<p>The person, known as Chester, didn't hug back. He stayed silent as the other pulled away from the hug.</p>
<p>"Chester what happened? Where is everyone?!"</p>
<p>Chester sat there, his demeanor very different than what the male remembered. He was always happy, wasn't he?</p>
<p>"They're dead."</p>
<p>What? No...they couldn't be. That couldn't be right!</p>
<p>"D-Dead? Chester they can't be dead. This is another prank that Josh set up...right?"</p>
<p>"They're DEAD Chris. Why can't you understand that?"</p>
<p>Chester looked at Chris, his pupils as tiny as can be. </p>
<p>No no no, they can't be dead. This is all wrong. This is a bad dream. Just a bad dream..</p>
<p>"Just a bad dream...just a bad dream...just a ba-"</p>
<p>The panicked male, known as Chris, was cut off by Chester putting his blue tinted hand on the other's shoulder.</p>
<p>"They're dead. Why can't you see that?"</p>
<p>"They can't be dead! We're alive aren't we?! They should be alive too!"</p>
<p>Chris' pupils shrunk as Chester grinned widely, not like his usual, happy grin. This one was malicious. </p>
<p>Why did his teeth seem sharper? What was going on? </p>
<p>Chester removed his hand from Chris' shoulder, dropping it next to his side. He was silent, the grin still on his face. The only sound was the cracking of the fire. The flames danced around them, no good intent coming from them. </p>
<p>"Chris... do you remember when I told you about the outside world? How if we managed to get rid of the people in our way, we could be free?"</p>
<p>Chris froze in place, hands shaking.</p>
<p>"C-Chester...you...y-yo-"</p>
<p>Chester cut him off, the grin growing bigger. </p>
<p>"Remember how I told you that I had a plan? Well, I've completed it. We can run away and be free Chris! We can finally get away from that horrible place!"</p>
<p>Chris took a step back, his pupils as small as can be. His eyes and body shook in fear, his mouth dry. </p>
<p>"T-This isn't what I wanted! This...This d-destruction wasn't needed! The d-death wasn't ne-needed!"</p>
<p>"Oh Chris, yes it was! The death was needed! We don't need any of them! I was simply removing them out of the way of our freedom!"</p>
<p>A small laugh came from Chester, along with his his pupils shrinking as he gazed at Chris with an insane look. Chris stood frozen, processing the words his friend just said. Chester laughed again and resumed speaking. </p>
<p>"I simply waited for the right timing. Oh you should've seen the looks on their faces as I pulled out the detonator. They looked so SCARED. I almost felt bad, but no. This is for freedom. OUR freedom Chris!"</p>
<p>Chris started to remember back to before he ended up here. He remembered talking to Chester before pausing and feeling a different energy coming off his dear friend. He remembered seeing Chester pull out an object from his pocket. He remembered hearing screaming and shouting from his other friends as they ran. He remembered Chester pressing the button and everything around him going up in flames. Then he remembered the pitch black that greeted him. Had he passed out? Did Chester knock him out?</p>
<p>Chris stared at Chester.</p>
<p>"How could you?! They were our friends! Why would you do this?! We could've just ran away at night!"</p>
<p>Chester put his hands on Chris' shoulders again, his grip firmer than before.</p>
<p>"I did this all for you. Do you not like it friend?"</p>
<p>Friend. It was a great word but when Chester spoke that word, Chris hated it. They weren't friends. He wouldn't be friends with a creature like him. A beast...a MONSTER. </p>
<p>Chris ripped Chester's hands off him and backing away even more, the fire closer to him than before.</p>
<p>"WE AREN'T FRIENDS! YOU DID THIS AND I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU! FRIENDS WOULDN'T DO THIS!"</p>
<p>Chester frowned, his beanie and hair making a shade over his eyes. Chris let out a shaky breath, staring at his used-to-be friend. Chester let out a disapproving hum, stepping closer to Chris.</p>
<p>"I see...then if we aren't friends...I guess doing this would be okay."</p>
<p>Chris shakily inhaled the hot air, staring at Chester. Chester took a step closer to Chris, making the smaller male take a step back. He felt the flames flicking at his lab coat, the heat from being closer making him sweat. </p>
<p>"W-What a-are you doing C-Chester?"</p>
<p>Chester didn't respond as he now stood right in front of Chris.</p>
<p>"We aren't friends anymore, so I don't see anything wrong with killing you."</p>
<p>Chris froze in shock as Chester grinned widely. Chester roughly shoved Chris into the flames behind him, watching as they swallowed Chris whole like a snake swallows its prey. Bloodcurdling screams rang out from Chris as he tried to get up. The flames burnt away his skin and flesh, his clothes up in a blaze. The pain was so much. He tried to crawl out, but was met with a foot as Chester shoved him back in. He looked up at Chester as black dotted his vision. All he saw was that malicious grin as his vision went black.</p>
<p>Bonus:</p>
<p>Chris slammed his hands onto his desk, yelling out profanities at Chester through the mic. Josh was wheezing in the background before breaking down into a fit of coughs. </p>
<p>"CHESTER YOU ASSHOLE WHY DID YOU KILL ME?!"</p>
<p>"What do you mean Chris? I didn't kill you. The flames did."</p>
<p>"YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING MEAN YOU SMART ASS!"</p>
<p>Chris could just see the shit eating grin on Chester's oh so innocent face.</p>
<p>"All is fair in war and love Chris."</p>
<p>Josh interrupted, still wheezing slightly.</p>
<p>"D-Dude. That was so fucking funny to watch. He completely obliterated you-"</p>
<p>"SHUT THE HELL UP JOSH!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ansnsn should I continue this and make a story? Please tell me in the comments. Ty!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>